brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:C886553
thanks Thanks, Ajr. :) 09:11, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ajr! -- 18:59, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Can you please look into the Dr. Julien page? It says he is an "evil inventor" and i dont think this is correct---Quadruple (talk) 08:46, September 30, 2013 (UTC) MOS Forum Brickipedia:Forum/The big MoS/MoR/Rating forum#Generic Characters - BF2 Talk 14:54, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday Adrian! :D --Silence, Doctor (talk) 19:02, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ^ Yeah, happy birthday. :3 *Happy birthday! LEGOContributor (talk) 22:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC)LEGOContributor Happy birthday, Ajraddatz! c: Chipika123 :Thanks all! / Merci à tous! Ajraddatz (Talk) 22:14, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy you-know-what. -- 22:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ajr! :D :P Congratulations on surviving the amount of time required for another entire year to have passed since your expulsion from your mother than when this was previously celebrated for Adrian Raddatz. - BF2 Talk 01:15, October 16, 2013 (UTC) *Alternatively, and to continue Boba's theme, congratulations on another 86400 seconds without dying. ~ CJC 08:45, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy late birthday, Ajr! :D 09:46, October 16, 2013 (UTC) PockSuckIt and AlexHawks What reason did he gave you for him to get unbanned? All of us on chat already suspected him to be a sockpuppet, they have similar speech patterns, subtle trolling and harassing new members on chat, both claim to be homosexual and friends of each other. If he told you he can prove it with both of them at the same time, that doesn't prove anything. I can easily make myself a sockpuppet then get my brother to masquerade as 2 different people. Even then, what redeeming factors to both of these people have to be unbanned? Everyone wants him gone, he's been a thorn on League Wikia for too long. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 13:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Alex and Pock share the same IP and same brower/OS information, but they say they edit from the same place, which makes all that plausible. If they are being disruptive, ban them for that - you say that they are constantly trolling, so that should be enough to get rid of them regardless of checkuser results. Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin Powers * Hey. Idk if I should really ask for my admin privileges back because I'm just visiting, but I need to unlock and/or edit some of my locked pages. Think you could help? Thanks, 05:02, December 24, 2013 (UTC) *:Done. Ajraddatz (Talk) 05:04, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I wanted the image deleted. Custom Video Forum Thread Hi, I haven't heard anything on this thread -- http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Forum/Custom_Lego_Movie_Video Was wondering if you could help facilitate some dialogue on this somehow. Thanks. Peter 19:52, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, Ajraddatz. Mind if I add some of the images here to the Lego Movie article page? Do you think they're relevant content? Let me know. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 22:30, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :Those would probably be relevant content. If properly attributed, they would be useful on the page. Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:00, January 21, 2014 (UTC) .... I came to Brickimedia to enjoy brickimedia. People criticize me heavily, so I be a bit sarcastic. I'm banned for trolling. This doesn't quite make sense. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 07:13, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :See your talk page there. Ajraddatz (Talk) 07:15, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::If you did read the logs, you would know I'm not just here to get admin. I'm here to take care of the wiki. I was being heavily criticized, so I got a bit sarcastic, like a lot of people do in the same situation. I wasn't being rude at all. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 07:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :::From your comments on Sannse's page, the only reason you are here is to become an admin. Like I said on Brickimedia, if you have any intention of actually contributing there, then I'll remove the block. But if you're just going to do the same stuff as you're doing here then there is no point. Ajraddatz (Talk) 07:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Assuming isn't the best thing. I clearly said I'm not just here to get rights. I do have intention of contributing there. I'm keeping the pages in good shape here. However, I do not wish to continue being criticized. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 07:28, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::Just because you say something doesn't make it true... especially since the comment right after was directly saying that you couldn't do something because you weren't an admin. Part of being an admin is also being able to accept and deal with criticism. :::::An easy way of avoiding criticism is to listen to it. In this case, you're making a lot of unhelpful edits and were being rude on chat. These are not new concerns with you either. If you want to not be criticised, try making some quality content contributions and be nicer on chat. I'm going to bed now, have a good night. Ajraddatz (Talk) 07:31, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I dealt with it well. I accepted it. I don't stay here for rights. You can try to actually listen. I am making decent edits, and was being sarcastic, because the users were criticizing me, and it seemed endless. I do plan on contributing, as I have said, and I haven't been unblocked. [[User:Galadhanu|'Galadhanu']] [[User talk:Galadhanu|'Talk']] 01:23, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I unblocked you last night. Ajraddatz (Talk) 04:38, February 4, 2014 (UTC) LEGO Movie Theme Video Hi Adrian, Did you get to check out the video? It hasn't got a lot of views yet, I think because it's a bit hard to find. Would you mind if we put it in the slider on the main page for the next week? I think that would help it get seen. Lemme know, thanks! Peter 06:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :Go ahead and do whatever you want. The community team decided that Brickipedia needs no admins a few days back, so I have no special voice here. Ajraddatz (Talk) 07:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) LEGO Online Interest? Hey there Ajraddatz, Wikia recently received an invite from the developers of LEGO Online for a GDC interview opportunity. I wanted to check in to see if there is any interest in that game on the LEGO community. Do you think we could get some helpful info for you all from the chat? If not, that's perfectly fine too. Just frees up our schedule. ;) All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:16, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :With the fork stuff going on, I'm probably not the best person to ask... ToaMatau2004 could probably help you though. Ajraddatz (Talk) 16:31, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Some final thanks Since I didn't really do a leaving post on my departure (which is kind of bugging me till today), I just wanted to thank you, NightHawk and all the others for all the respect and friendship you gave me during my days on this wiki. It was a really great time and I really enjoyed doing stuff with you guys here. Also, you were editing when I joined and are still here although it's years ago I left. For all the dedication and nice memories this community gave me during this period of my life I wanted to say: Thank you. :D 21:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :It was always a pleasure working with you. Maybe we'll meet again someday :)? Ajraddatz (Talk) 21:49, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Only the future can tell. :) 12:12, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Beep boop Aj pls. 01:49, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I was just wondering if you'd like to join my LEGO Castle Wiki, seeing as though it's not all that popular at the moment! See this link: http://lego-castle.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Castle_Wiki Thanks! Rob-N-Hood (talk) 22:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Re From what I know, "lmfao" stands for something inappropriate. Although he is inactive, his userpage is still open, allowing anyone to see. This is a kid-friendly wiki so that word is unacceptable. The block was a simple 3 day one; I agree it was pointless. However, I needed that to record that his bad behavior. This is for two reasons. One, so other users will not think using lmfao is okay. Two, if he ever returns to the wiki (there is a very small chance and that still matters), that me or another admin remembers his past and gives him a bigger block. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 04:04, January 11, 2016 (UTC) :It also is a name of a band which makes sense to say.--Toa Matau 11:39, January 11, 2016 (UTC)